Niedokończone sprawy
Niedokończone sprawy – czwarta misja aktu III w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Ostatnia misja w której gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Garym "Roachem" Sandersonem. Opis Na wskutek porażek frontowych sekretarz obrony USA oddał całe dowództwo oraz nieograniczone środki generałowi Shepherdowi. Dzięki temu Amerykanom udaje się obronić Waszyngton. Front stabilizuje się, więc Shepherd decyduje się skupić na wyeliminowaniu odpowiedzialnego za wybuch konfliktu - terrorysty Władimira Makarowa. Wywiad doniósł o dwóch ostatnich bezpiecznych kryjówkach dla Rosjanina. Były to - dom letniskowy na granicy gruzińsko-rosyjskiej oraz złomowisko w Afganistanie. Jednostka specjalna Task Force 141 rozdziela się i udaje w oba te miejsca, by mieć pewność, że terrorysta nie ujdzie z życiem. Misja "Niedokończone sprawy" skupia się na ataku na dom letniskowy. Po południu 15 sierpnia 2016 r. duży oddział Task Force pod dowództwem Simona "Ghosta" Riley'a przekroczył granicę perymetru. Na agentów czekała jednak zasadzka. Terroryści z Wewnętrznego Kręgu i ich najemnicy rozstawili miny, który przetrzebiły oddział 141. Po tym ostrzelali jeszcze ich z moździerzy i rozstawili zasłonę dymną. Aby nie zginąć od ostrzału Ghost nakazał swoim ludziom przejść przez dym. W nim dochodziło do walk na krótki dystans pomiędzy walczącymi stronami, jednak to Task Force wyszło z tego cało. Zauważyli oni dwa odjeżdżające samochody. Były one kuloodporne, a w środku nich mógł być Makarow, więc członkowie drużyny snajperskiej strzelili do nich z wyrzutni Javelin. Okazało się, że cel nie przejeżdżał nimi, więc atakowano dalej. Agenci dokonali wyłomu do domku letniskowego. Wewnątrz znajdowało się mnóstwo wrogów, jednak przeszkoleni w teście CQB agenci szybko ich pokonali. W krótkim czasie cały obszar był oczyszczony. Ghost skontaktował się z Price'em i Shepherdem. Poinformował ich, że nie ma tu Makarowa, ale to miejsce jest pełne przydatnych materiałów wywiadowczych. Generał nakazał Brytyjczykowi zebranie jak najwięcej z nich. Agenci rozpoczęli robić zdjęcia planów zamachów, które terrorysta przeprowadził. Ghost rozkazał Roachowi podłączyć urządzenie pobierające dane (MPD) do komputera Rosjanina. Wkrótce na teren perymetru zaczęły być przywożone siły terrorystów, które miały nie dopuścić do zdobycia kompromitujących Makarowa materiałów. Agenci rozstawili wokół domu miny i bronili MPD z pełną zawziętością. Gdyby zniszczono urządzenie, cała misja mogłaby pójść na marne. Walki były coraz bardziej krwawe. Task Force ponosili straty, a Wewnętrzny Krąg wciąż przysyłał nowych ludzi. Po długim czasie wszystkie dane zostały pobrane. Roach wziął MPD, a Ghost skontaktował się z Shepherdem. Poinformował on, że za niedługo będzie on na miejscu z ewakuacją. Pozostałości drużyny 141 musiały jeszcze przejść długą drogę do SL, a to zadanie utrudniały im rozproszone oddziały terrorystów. Wkrótce rozpoczęli oni ostrzał z moździerza. Niedaleko Roacha spadł pocisk, przez co był on oszołomiony. Na ratunek przyszedł mu Ghost, który ciągnął przyjaciela do śmigłowca ewakuacyjnego, a ten osłaniał go z karabinu. Po krótkim czasie do walki włączyła się świeżo przybyła osobista gwardia generała nazwana Kompanią Cieni. Dwójka żołnierzy podeszła do Shepherda. Gdy powiedzieli mu, że mają MPD, powiedział on, "Dobrze. Jeden problem mniej" i zastrzelił Roacha oraz zszokowanego tym Ghosta. Po tym rozkazał on Kompani Cieni oblać ich ciała benzyną i podpalić. Shepherd wiedział, że Task Force widzieli w posiadłości, że maczał on palce w zamachu terrorystycznym, który wywołał wojnę, więc rozpoczął on czystkę. W tym samym momencie jego oddziały zaatakowały Price'a i i Soapa będących na misji w Afganistanie, co jest akcją następnej misji. Postacie * Gary "Roach" Sanderson (grywalny, WIA, potem KIA) * Simon "Ghost" Riley (KIA) * Ozone (KIA) * Scarecrow (KIA) * Toad (KIA) * Archer (KIA) * Shepherd * John Price (słyszalny) * John "Soap" MacTavish (wspomniany) * Władimir Makarow (wspomniany) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *W jednym z dolnych pokoi, po prawej stronie od wejścia jest paczka papierosów z napisem Stalin. Takie same występowały w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *W jednym z samochodów można zobaczyć osoby w garniturach. *Snajperzy osłaniający drużynę są uzbrojeni w M14 EBR, ale podczas gry słychać wystrzały z Intervention. *W kryjówce Makarowa można zauważyć magazynki do AK-74u, lecz samej broni tam nie ma. *W kryjówce Makarowa, a dokładnie w łazience w wannie leży dmuchana lalka. *Przy użyciu pewnych komend gracz może używać broni, gdy jako Roach jest martwy. Nie może jednak za jej pomocą zabić nikogo. *W posiadłości można zobaczyć przybitego do ściany nożem misia Teddy. Jest to nawiązanie do końcowych wydarzeń gry. Taki sam Easter Egg występuje w misji "Wejście". *Niektórzy wrogowie przeprowadzający zasadzkę noszą mundury rosyjskiej armii. *Misja ma miejsce w Święto Wojska Polskiego (15 sierpnia). *Na piętrze w posiadłości można zauważyć plakat przedstawiający kobietę w sowieckim mundurze wojskowym trzymającą amerykański pistolet maszynowy Thompson. *Makarow trzyma w zbrojowni kilka złożonych działek strażniczych. Nie mogą one jednak zostać użyte. *Na białej tablicy na parterze można znaleźć plan ataku terrorystycznego, który Makarow przeprowadził w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *W posiadłości da się znaleźć gazety, które informują o dawnych zamachach przeprowadzonych przez Makarowa. *W kryjówce można znaleźć książkę zatytułowaną "Poezja i filozofia". *Od momentu ogłuszenia do podejścia do helikoptera Shepherda Roach jest nieśmiertelny. *Celownik holograficzny na ACR Roacha ma czterokrotne powiększenie. *Jeśli gracz zechce przejść do strefy ewakuacji przed wzięciem MPD ze stołu, to uniemożliwi mu to płot tam stojący. Galeria Mw2.jpg|Członek Kompani Cieni. W tle śmigłowiec Pave Low en:Loose Ends Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2